concise
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Tentu saja berita itu bohong. Naruto tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah mau percaya./NHTD#06-2015 #00/rnr?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Kiku Almond**

 **Warning: OOC, alur cepat, beberapa hal kurang refrensi (bagian ini tolong iyah iyahin aja yah *nyengir*), dll**

 **For NHTD#06-2015 #00**

 **.-.**

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di jembatan Konoha.

Pertemuan mereka klise sekali—ah, Naruto harap ia punya pengalaman yang lebih berkesan untuk diceritakan pada anak-anak mereka nanti. Saat itu keduanya tidak sengaja bertabrakan. Buku-buku berhamburan. Secara insting, keduanya berlutut untuk mengambil barang yang berserakan. Tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Dan seketika, waktu terasa berhenti.

Lima detik terpesona pada keindahan iris masing-masing, keduanya mengedip dan menarik diri. Saling melempar senyum canggung seraya membereskan sisa-sisa buku yang berjatuhan, ber- _ojigi_ singkat, lalu si gadis indigo pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan awal Naruto. Ia hanya menatap punggung sang gadis dalam diam, menggumam _benar-benar gadis yang cantik_ dalam hati, lalu kembali meneruskan langkah. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mengenalnya lebih jauh—sampai sebuah kertas laminating berukuran 5 x 10 cm menarik perhatiannya.

KONOHA UNIVERSITY

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Id: 6615102712

Address: xxxxxxxxxxxxx Hi Residents

Naruto tersenyum.

Oh, jadi namanya Hinata.

.

Berbekal kartu mahasiswa tersebut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hi Residents. Menyusuri jalan sesuai alamat yang tertera dan pentunjuk warga, pemuda pirang itu kini berdiri di depan sebuah _mansion_ kompleks berdisain rumah tradisional Jepang dengan halaman yang luas. Menekan bel hingga tiga kali sampai pintu terbuka. Dan seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut cokelat dan bermata dingin menyambutnya.

"Dengan keluarga Hyuuga," katanya, "Ada perlu apa?"

Naruto hampir terkikik geli. Dia pasti tidak bisa membedakan menyambut tamu dengan berbicara lewat telepon. " _Ng_ … apa ini rumah Hyuuga Hinata- _san_?"

"Apa kau temannya Hinata?" nada suaranya berubah defensif.

"Bukan, sih," jawab Naruto. Tangannya meronggoh saku dan mengeluarkan benda kecil yang mengantarkannya ke kediaman Hyuuga pada pukul sepuluh malam. "Tadi Hinata- _san_ menjatuhkan ini."

Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan menyelipkannya di kantung baju dekat dada. "Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya. Ada lagi? Nanti akan kusampaikan pada Hinata."

 _Benar-benar seperti telepon._ "Tidak. Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Maaf berkunjung selarut ini."

"Ah, tidak apa."

Naruto hampir saja berharap laki-laki itu mengucapkan _sampai jumpa_. Tapi nyatanya pemuda itu menutup pintu geser kediaman Hyuuga layaknya tuan rumah pada umumnya. Si pemuda bermarga Namikaze berbalik menjauh, bersenandung kecil di jalanan komplek yang sepi, tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi seminggu kemudian.

Di kafetaria, di meja yang menghadap ke halaman (ia baru sadar kalau dirinya satu kampus dengan sang pemilik surai indigo keesokan harinya. Salahkan GPPH-nya yang membuatnya jadi pelupa). Kebetulan hari ini teman-temannya tidak ada mata kuliah siang. Kebetulan kafetaria sedang penuh. Dan kebetulan juga, hanya meja Hinata yang diisi seorang diri.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" seraya meletakkan nampan, Naruto bertanya.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Safir Naruto mengarah pada makanan gadis itu; sup _miso, cinnamon rolls_ , dan _ocha_. Kombinasi yang aneh.

Dia melirik kanan-kiri, dengan ragu dan enggan layaknya bertemu orang asing. Sepertinya Hinata baru sadar meja kafetaria sedang penuh. Kepalanya mengangguk sedikit. " _Um_ … t-tentu saja…,"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"…Namikaze- _san_ ," katanya, menarik nampan yang berada di tengah meja untuk memberi ruang pada nampan Naruto, "silakan."

Naruto duduk, menggumam terima kasih sebelum mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan helai _ramen_ -nya yang pertama. Tidak ada percakapan yang mereka lakukan selama makan. Ini aneh, Naruto menyadari. Dari sikapnya, Hinata sepertinya bukan orang yang senang berbicara saat makan, tapi tidak bagi pria sanguinis yang tak kenal diam macam dirinya. Ia ingin sekali mecari bahan obrolan, atau apapun itu yang dapat meredakan keheningan mereka. Suasana canggung ini membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, hanya denting alat makan dan bising kafetaria (serius, deh. Kenapa kafetaria bisa seramai kantin SMA-nya saat jam makan siang?) yang menemani. Tapi meski demikian, di lubuk hatinya, pemuda itu tidak ingin protes.

Karena yang ada di matanya kini, adalah cara bagaimana Hinata mengunyah makanannya. Pelan, halus, dua puluh empat kunyahan penuh sebelum potongan _cinnamon rolls_ miliknya meluncur ke kerongkongan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan potongan kedua.

Diam-diam pemuda itu tersenyum.

.

.

Mereka lebih sering bertemu dari yang Naruto kira.

Semua terjadi secara _kebetulan_ , seperti drama-drama _shojou_ yang sering Shion, adiknya tonton. Di lorong kampus, atap, kafetaria, perpustakaan, hingga ruang klub musik. Semua berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan sampai sapaan ringan dan senyum canggung yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika bertemu berubah menjadi senyuman ramah dan pertanyaan yang lebih dari sekadar menanyakan kabar. Marga tidak lagi dipakai untuk memanggil nama. Suffiks _–san_ diganti menjadi _–chan_ dan _–kun_ yang lebih akrab.

Dari pertemuan mereka juga, Naruto bisa tahu kalau Hinata mengambil jurusan bisnis, yang fakultasnya bersebelahan dengan tempatnya menimba ilmu. Ia juga baru tahu Hinata sangat menyukai musik klasik, kontras dengan dirinya yang menyukai _heavy-rock_. Setiap hari Jumat, mereka akan bertemu di studio musik yang terletak di belakang kampus. Dan setiap jam empat sore, Hinata akan duduk di balik _grand_ piano, memainkan 88 tuts hitam-putih itu dengan piawai.

Seperti kali ini.

Ia melihat Hinata di sana, memainkan lagu karangan Bethooven dengan mata tertutup, seolah tak ada orang lain kecuali dirinya dan piano.

Naruto membeku.

Ada yang berdesir dalam dadanya.

.

.

"Hinata- _chan, daisuki_."

Tepat setelah Hinata menyelesaikan permainan pianonya, Naruto menghampiri sang gadis dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya. _To the point_. Tanpa bunga, gombalan, atau hal romantis lainnya. Ini sudah enam bulan semenjak ia mengenal Hinata dan tiga bulan ia merasa perasaan itu tumbuh. Selama itu ia selalu melakukan cara agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sang dewi dan hari ini, ia tak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya.

Seperti yang ia duga, Hinata terkejut dengan _love-confess_ dadakannya ini. Iris _amethyst_ -nya melebar. Badannya jadi kaku. Gerakannya menutup grand-piano mendadak berhenti. Untungnya, ruang klub musik sedang kosong.

"Naruto- _kun_ , maaf…?"

"Hinata- _chan_ , aku suka padamu."

Manik Hinata bergerak gelisah. "Naruto- _kun_ , itu tidak l-lucu sama sekali."

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawab Naruto. "Aku memang menyukaimu sejak lama. Dan aku rasa aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku. Yah, aku tahu ini mendadak dan aku tidak menyiapkan hal romantis apapun, tapi serius, Hinata- _chan_ , aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Hinata terperangah selama enam puluh detik penuh—yang terasa seperti sejam bagi Naruto—lalu beralih menatap lantai. "A-aku … aku t-tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan," ungkapnya, "aku m-memang menyukai Naruto- _kun_ tapi … aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukaimu d-dalam artian _itu_ ," lalu dia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "ta-tapi aku akan berusaha untuk jatuh cinta padamu!"

Ganti iris safir Naruto yang melebar. Mendadak dadanya sesak—diisi berbagai macam perasaan yang bisa membuatnya meledak kapan saja. Lalu secara impulsif ia menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa sedikitpun merasa _dimanfaatkan_.

Ia menangkup pipi Hinata, membawa bibir sang dara ke dalam pangutannya. Bibir Hinata tipis, mungil, begitu pas dengan bentuk bibirnya. Sudut bibir gadis itu basah dan Naruto menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya untuk mengelapnya. Hinata menggelinjang seperti orang kesetrum. Tanpa sadar tangannya melingkar di leher Naruto, pelan-pelan membalas ciuman sang pemuda.

 _Manis._

Lagi, Naruto merasa ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berjalan hampir empat tahun lamanya.

Butuh dua bulan bagi Hyuuga Hinata untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Naruto dalam artian cinta. Ketika ia merasa yakin hatinya telah terjerat jaring sang pemuda, perlahan-lahan Hinata mengubah sikapnya. Yang tadinya digenggam kini balik menggenggam. Mengirimi pesan lebih dulu dari sang pujaan hati. Lebih banyak tersenyum, berdandan lebih manis.

Hingga 208 minggu terlewati.

Gerakan Hinata menyisir rambutnya mendadak terhenti.

Perempuan berusia 22 tahun itu kini menatap jari manisnya, memperhatikan cincin permata dengan ukiran huruf N di baliknya. Ia dan Naruto memang sudah bertunangan dan berencana menikah empat bulan lagi. Hari ini ia dan Naruto berencana pergi ke toko pakaian, _fitting_ baju pengantin. Di benaknya Hinata dapat membayangkan seperti apa cantiknya ia dan betapa memesonanya Naruto di altar nanti.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva.

.

"Oh? Lagi di jalan?" pemuda itu membalik posisi tubuhnya dari telentang menjadi tengkurap "Maaf, ya. Harusnya aku yang jemput kamu. Aku memang pacar nggak guna."

Dapat ia dengar suara kekasihnya di seberang sana. _Aku nggak keberatan, toh udah lama aku nggak nyetir bebas kayak gini,_ lalu diakhiri dengan suara tawa dari mulut keduanya.

"Oke, berapa menit lagi kamu sampai?" Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Aku siap-siap dulu. Sampai nanti. _Hai, ore mo._ Hinata _-chan ga da—aishiteru._ "

Ia menutup telepon dan membanting pelan _handphone_ -nya ke kasur. Pemuda itu tak henti tersenyum. Meski sudah empat tahun menjalin cinta, di tengah ujian akhir dan kesibukan masing-masing yang menumpuk, tak sedikitpun rasa cintanya pada sang gadis berkurang.

Setelah memastikan pakaiannya rapi dan parfumnya sudah tersemprot satu setengah botol, pemuda itu melangkah ke ruang tamu.

Menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan pernah datang.

.

.

Berita itu datang dua jam kemudian. Dia duduk di sofa tempatnya menunggu, memandang semua orang dengan pandangan bingung. Alih-alih Hinata, yang datang malah keluarganya dan calon keluarga barunya. Semua orang menangis. Ibu, ayah, calon mertuanya, bahkan calon kakak ipar yang terkenal berhati besi, amethyst-nya tak henti menumpahkan air mata.

Dan pemuda itu terus saja bertanya, _ada apa._

Hingga adiknya Shion memeluknya, membisikan penyebab masalah ini. Pemuda itu mengalami distorsi sesaat, mencerna perkataan Shion lamat-lamat. Lalu pelan-pelan, bibirnya menyeringai. Lebar. Heh, keluarganya punya selera humor juga rupanya.

Ia satu-satunya yang tertawa di tengah tangisan mereka.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, keluarganya kembali menangis, bahkan lebih parah sebab Hyuuga Hikari- _san_ sampai meraung-raung. Shion, Neji, _okaa-san_ , semuanya menatap iba padanya. Pemuda itu bingung sekarang. Kenapa lelucon mereka yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu masih saja digunakan? Mereka tahu lelucon itu tidak mempan padanya.

Namun ketika ia kembali bertanya, yang didapatnya tak jauh berbeda dari yang kemarin: Neji menghantam rahangnya keras, meninggalkan luka biru bonyok.

"Kau tahu kebenarannya!" mata Neji sembab. Wajahnya kacau. "Kau juga melihatnya sendiri! Untuk apa bertanya lagi?!"

Seperti biasa pula, ia akan tertawa keras-keras, meneriakkan kata _bohong, bohong, bohong! Berita itu pasti bohong!_ Sembari air mata meluncur menuruni pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja berita itu bohong.

Naruto tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah mau percaya. Dia akan menutup telinga, membutakan hati pada siapapun yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang kejadian itu. Pandangan orang-orang mulai berubah terhadapnya. Mereka jauh lebih sinis bahkan mengatainya gila. Tapi pemuda itu tak ambil pusing.

Ia tidak berbohong. Berita itu memang salah.

Buktinya, sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala masuk ke _inbox_ -nya sore tadi. jika berita itu memang benar, lantas bagaimana cara kekasihnya mengirim pesan?

 _From: Hinata-chan_

 _7/7/2015 18.09 pm._

 _Naruto-kun, jam sepuluh nanti bisa kau menemuiku di atap gedung Apartemen Kage? Datang sendiri dan jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, ya. Ayo kita buktikan kalau berita itu salah._

 _-Hyuuga Hinata._

Berbekal pesan itu, jam setengah sepuluh Naruto menyelinap keluar apartemennya lalu bergegas menemui Hinata. Perasaannya berbunga-bunga—campuran antara semangat, bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasih, juga senang karena berita itu _seratus persen salah_.

Ia berlari kecil saat melihat arlojinya sudah menujukkan pukul 21.54. Menaikkan _hoodie_ jaket hitamnya, menaiki tangga ke lantai dua lalu naik lift menuju atap. Empat belas lantai, Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Saat lift berbunyi ' _ting_ ', ia menekan tombol buka terus-menerus—mengabaikan fakta bahwa akhirnya pintu baja itu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tanpa menunggu pintu lift terbuka sempurna, ia segera keluar dengan perasaan membara.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap._

"Hinata- _chan_ …"

Di sana ia berdiri. Gadisnya, dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat terakhir kali mereka kencan; gaun satin panjang tanpa lengan dengan tali yang membebat pinggangnya dan menyebabkan punggungnya digandrungi simpul pita. Topi pariwisata berwarna serupa bertengger manis di surai indigonya.

"Naruto- _kun_ …" gadis itu berbalik. Safirnya menemukan iris mata paling indah sedunia, hidung mancung kecil, serta bibir ranum yang hanya miliknya seorang.

Cantik. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, cantik adalah kata pertama yang melintas di pikiran Naruto untuk mendeskripsikan Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ ," matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Hinata, namun kakinya tanpa sadar mendekati sang gadis. Begitu jarak mereka tinggal seukuran penggaris, Naruto menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya—menyebabkan topi sang gadis Hyuuga terjatuh. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata, menghirup aroma lavender yang sangat disukainya.

Ini nyata. Berita itu salah besar. Hinata-nya ada di sini. Hinata bersamanya sekarang.

"Aku takut sekali, kautahu," ujar Naruto seraya melepas pelukannya. Tangannya tetap ia biarkan melingkar di pinggang Hinata. "Aku takut aku tidak bisa bertemu kau lagi. Aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu."

"Maafkan aku," Hinata berjinjit untuk mengecup Naruto tepat di bibir. "Ada … yah, ada banyak hal yang harus aku urus. Tapi yang lebih penting sekarang, aku sudah di sini bersamamu."

Tawa pelan lepas dari mulut Naruto. "Benar. Tidak ada lagi yang harus kukhawatirkan." Ia tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tak pernah ia keluarkan semenjak berita itu muncul sebulan yang lalu. " _Ngomong-ngomong_ , Hinata- _chan_ , ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ah, iya," Hinata melonggarkan jarak. Naruto melenguh protes kehilangan kehangatan yang ia rindukan. "Naruto- _kun_ …" Hinata menatap kekasihnya tepat di mata. Pandangannya serius. "Apa kau menicntaiku?"

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" jawab Naruto setengah mendengus geli. "Jawabannya sudah jelas, 'kan, aku mencin—tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Tanpa keraguan?"

"Tidak sedikitpun. Bahkan aku rela mati jika dengan cara seperti itu aku bisa bersamamu."

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya." Hinata tersennyum. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Oh, ya?" alis Naruto bertaut tertarik. "Ke mana memangnya?"

"Tidak akan seru kalau aku memberitahumu duluan," Hinata tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya mengerucutkan bibir pertanda ngambek. "Tapi untuk pergi ke sana, aku harus memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar mau ikut denganku."

"Ke manapun asal bersamamu aku rela, Hinata."

"Gombal."

"S-sudahlah," Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "L-lebih baik kau cepat bawa aku ke sana."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan menyesal?"

"Tidak akan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo…" jari-jari Hinata mengamit jemarinya, hangat dan lembut—ah. Sudah berapa lama tangan halus itu tak ia genggam?—kemudian menariknya ke pintu hitam di belakang mereka. "Kita pergi ke tempat di mana kita akan selalu bersama."

Naruto menurut saat Hinata mulai berlari—yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Pintu dibuka, lebar, dan Naruto bisa melihat kegelapan di baliknya, serta rasa dingin seolah ada kipas besar yang ditiupkan ke balik bajunya. Tubuhnya serasa melayang di udara. Dalam hati pemuda itu bertanya-bertanya; beginikah perasaan para penerjun saat turun dari pesawat?

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggil Hinata. Naruto menoleh. Menatap wajah pucat gadis itu—pasti dia kedinginan sekali!—yang kini tersenyum. Ia mengernyit saat menyadari ia _merinding_ melihat senyuman Hinata. Namikaze sulung itu menggeleng menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya. "Peluk aku."

"Ya." Setengah tersenyum, Naruto mendekap gadis itu.

Iris safir Naruto kemudian menatap langit. Dia bisa melihat ribuan titik putih. Apa itu bintang, atau salju? Lalu sesuatu yang tinggi, kaca, … dan oh—apa itu gedung tempatnya berdiri tadi?

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Naruto- _kun_. Selalu. Bersama. Selamanya."

Aroma tubuh Hinata semakin menguar, semakin mengaburkan indra Naruto. Membuatnya tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

 _Candu. Hinata adalah candu bagiku._

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, memeluk Hinata semakin erat. Instingnya berteriak gila-gilaan. "Tentu. Dan kita tidak akan terpisah lagi, 'kan?"

Ia mendengar suara _brukk_ kencang, lalu warna merah di mana-mana—yang sepertinya merupakan bayangan lampu lalu lintas—disusul suara teriakan. Sedang terjadi kecelakaan, rupanya.

Dan ditelinganya, ia mendengar Hinata berbisik. "Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

.

 _Senin, 8 Juni 2015, telah terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan Iwa. Kecelakaan ini diduga karena sang supir truk dalam keadaan mengantuk. Karena mengantuk, supir tersebut tidak dapat mengendalikan kendaraannya dan menabrak pembatas jalan yang menghubungkan dengan kendaraan dari arah berlawanan. Kecelakaan pun tidak dapat dihindari. Untuk sementara, jumlah korban mencapai enam belas orang. Dua orang mengalami luka ringan, sebelas orang mengalami luka berat, dua orang meninggal di lokasi kejadian, sementara satu lagi korban bernama Hyuuga Hinata meninggal ketika dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sekian info kali ini. Perkembangan selanjutnya akan segera kami kabarkan. Dari Konoha, tim KonohaChannel melaporkan._

.

.

Fin.

 **Kiku: jadi ceritanya saiia pengennya bikin drabble-ficlet gitu, tapi entah kenapa malah nyasar ke 2k gini DX btw saya dengerin ini sambil denger lagu World End Dancehall-nya Luka-Miku. Ngefeel banget lirik akhirnya XD**


End file.
